


Reminisce

by RobronHeart



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronHeart/pseuds/RobronHeart
Summary: Aaron and Robert take a walk down memory lane as they discuss some moments from their past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm honest I'm not really sure what this is - I imagined the conversation so thought I should write it down!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave me a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> xxx

“Then you said ‘Because you know why we’re both still here.’”

“That’s not what I said!”

Aaron shook his head and laughed slightly at Robert’s insistence. It had been a constant conflict between the two of them how exactly it had played out the day they shared their first kiss.

In Robert’s version of events he takes less of leading role in the beginning, making it seem like Aaron was the one who began the chase – a point Aaron always shuts down with a question of who called who out under the pretence of a broken down car.

Knowing he is in the wrong but forever refusing to admit it, Robert attempts to end the discussion like he always does.

“Well it all worked out in the end anyway,” he smiles pulling Aaron’s body a closer to his.

They lay on the bonnet of Aaron’s car in the impending darkness. Both flat against the metal with Aaron nestled into Robert’s chest amid a tanglement of arms.

The trip hadn’t been planned but they had somehow found themselves back in the very lay by where their first kiss took place and after fetching a blanket from the boot of the car it seemed as good a time as any to wrap themselves up and reminisce.

“I do remember I thought I was going to throw up at one point,” continued Robert, as he lazily played with Aaron’s hair while looking up at the darkening sky.

“Charming,” replied Aaron.

The blonde man huffed out a laugh at his boyfriend’s tone. “I meant I was so worried you would tell me to do one, that maybe I’d misread the signals wrongs.”

“Mate, there were definitely no signals on my part at that stage – I thought you were straight remember!”

“You clearly wanted me though, let’s not go down this road of pretending you didn’t,” Robert said in his cockiest of tones.

Aaron lifted his head with a look of disbelief, fixing his eyes on a grinning Robert - only he could get away with that level of confidence.

“I’ll admit I found you attractive, but I definitely did not throw out any signals, that was all in you poor little mixed up head,” Aaron told him, gently patting stomach and winking at his boyfriend.

“You wanted me that day you interrupted our family meal,” Robert continued.

“No I wanted food,” retorted Aaron as he lay his head back on Robert’s chest. “And to piss you off for being such an asshole.”

“Oh, was I getting to you?”

Aaron could hear the grin on his face and rolled his eyes. Robert’s smugness always walked a fine line between annoying and sexy as hell – Aaron just hadn’t decided which one it was on this particular occasion.

 “You really are an asshole,” Aaron laughed.

Robert tilted his head to place a kiss on Aaron’s – holding his lips there for a few moments before pulling back slightly and whispering: “I wanted you from the moment you threw me up against that wall.”

“Which one?” Aaron scoffed.

“The time I tried to give you money.”

“Ah good times – I really was going to punch you then.”

“When are you not?!” joked Robert.

Aaron smiled at Robert’s comment and pulled him tighter against his body in an act of appeasement. They had come through so much in nearly two years – more than anyone could ever endure – and it still amazed him that they had made their way through it.

Through the anger, the pain, the trauma and the hopelessness, there was love.

“I wanted to punch you when you backed off after practically jumping on me,” Aaron said, bringing their thoughts back to their first kiss.

“Again, sorry bout that...” said Robert, earning a slight poke to the ribs from Aaron. “I was terrified.”

Aaron tilted his head to look at his boyfriend. He had never admitted that before.

Robert continued: “I was all over the place back then – you might have noticed – and suddenly there you were, this really hot guy who seemed to be so much more than what he appeared to be and I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.

“Yeah, the timing wasn’t ideal what with my impending nuptials to she-who-must-not-be-named...”

Aaron laughed at Robert’s newest reference to Chrissie, though if he was being honest ‘she-devil’ was his favourite.

“But as soon as you told me you were gay, there was no way I would have been able to stay away from you,” continued Robert, before whispering in Aaron’s ear: “I still can’t.”

“I noticed,” Aaron whispered back with a smile.

He felt a slight pang of guilt in his stomach at Robert’s words, knowing that his boyfriend would love for him to open up more about his feelings.

Robert seemed to be able to express his thoughts so easily while Aaron often felt the words on his tongue but just couldn’t find the courage to say them out loud.

Robert never took it personally and Aaron knew that while he was usually unable to convey his emotions verbally, Robert understood what he meant when he gave him a tighter hug or stroked his jaw lovingly.

But the thoughts were formulating in his head, and Aaron also regarded once more how much they had been through together and he knew he needed to give Robert something.

“Do you remember the first time we spent a night in a hotel together?” he asked, looking at their hands placed on Robert’s stomach as he entwined their fingers.

“Of course,” Robert answered, smiling as Aaron played with their hands in a way that told him he was struggling to speak but really wanted to.

Aaron took a breath before continuing. “I woke up in the middle of the night; I think it was after you kicked me.”

Robert smiled wider before leaning his head against Aaron’s in both affection and encouragement.

“You were asleep but you had your arm wrapped over me like it was the most normal thing in the world. That’s when I knew I was screwed because that’s when I knew I was falling for you.”

Robert laughed at Aaron’s choice of words.

“I couldn’t help smiling at the fact we were lying in bed together – something so normal,” Aaron continued. “We were far from normal back then but to have that moment... it kinda gave me a glimpse of what it could be like.

“I know it’s stupid... but...”

“It’s not stupid,” Robert immediately cut in. “I’m sorry I...”

“You don’t have to do that,” Aaron said. He didn’t need Robert to apologise for his actions during their affair, he had made his amends and as far as Aaron was concerned it was all in the past where it belonged.

“We both made mistakes Robert, we both fucked up,” Aaron added, before joking: “Granted, some more than others...”

Robert laughed, happy to hear a slightly more mocking tone in Aaron’s voice.

“Well here we are regardless,” Robert said, continuing to steer the conversation to a happier place.

“Who would have thought it!” Aaron replied.

“Well definitely not anyone we know. But as we both know I like to prove people wrong.”

“Is that the only reason you’re with me then,” Aaron asked with a smile, well aware that Robert would know he was fishing for compliments.

“Yes it is,” the older man told him without missing a beat.

This earned him a mock punch to the stomach as he let out a deep laugh. Grabbing Aaron’s hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently.

“I’m with you because you are the best person I know. You’re loving and kind ... and sexy as hell.”

Aaron playfully gripped Robert’s chin and shook his head. The blonde pouted his lips between Aaron’s fingers and scrunched his eyebrows, making the younger man laugh.

Aaron leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, before whispering: “Right back at ya.”

Robert once again laughed at Aaron’s words but he didn’t need for him to say anything else because he knew the way his boyfriend had leaned against his chest and wrapped his arm over his body in a tight hug was his way of telling him how he felt.

“I love you too,” Robert whispered in his ear.


End file.
